<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle for Dominance by RavenFal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386954">Battle for Dominance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFal/pseuds/RavenFal'>RavenFal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Perfect Ending [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFal/pseuds/RavenFal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of chapter 8 of my work "Happy Endings."</p><p>Jack and Miranda get horny after Shepard tells them they'd make the cutest babies. Both want to show the other who's in charge in this relationship, and Miranda won't go down as easily as Jack thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Perfect Ending [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battle for Dominance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Right now?” Miranda asked through the series of kisses Jack was planting on her.</p><p>A few hours after their visit with Shepard, the two of them had retreated to the same side room that had more-or-less started their relationship. The others (minus Zaeed, who was snoring away on one of the waiting room’s chairs) had all left to play their part in the reconstruction efforts. Jacob was playing security for Dr. Cole’s science team, Samara was tracking down vandals, Grunt and Wrex were keeping the Krogan in line, Cortez was off shuttling supplies, and Kasumi was off being invisible who-knows-where.</p><p>“You heard Shepard,” Jack said as she pushed Miranda back against the wall, shoving her tongue down her throat.</p><p>Eventually the tattooed biotic had to come up for air. Miranda took advantage of the pause to do say do two things. First, she let her left hand wander low enough to start undoing Jack’s belt. Second, she said, “I don’t think this’ll get either of us pregnant.”</p><p>Jack let out a husky growl at the assertion. “Doesn’t mean we can’t fucking try,” she said, before slamming their mouths back together. As her tongue forced its way past Miranda’s for the second time, she began unzipping the older woman’s jumpsuit.</p><p>This wasn’t good. Miranda wasn't just losing; she was getting so hot under the collar that she wasn’t sure she even <em>cared</em> if she lost. She’d have to act fast if she was going to win this exchange; their first time could set the tone for the whole damn relationship.</p><p>Just as Jack was pulling her jumpsuit passed her waist, Miranda pulled what may have been the ballsiest move of her life. All at once, her left had pulled Jack’s belt off, her right hand used Jack’s ponytail as a grip to yank the tattooed biotics head back, and she used her own biotics to force Jack to the floor. Wasting no time, the former Cerberus officer took advantage of Jack’s surprise to pull her jacket off before forcing her own tongue down the younger woman’s throat. She was back in control.</p><p>She felt Jack’s hands roam through her hair, slide down her back, and begin working on her bra. Miranda returned the favor. Jack still had some fight in her; her hands found Miranda’s ass and pulled the older woman’s jumpsuit clean off. Before the younger woman had a chance to do the same to her lingerie, Miranda broke their kiss and pushed herself back so that Jack’s hands could only grab her back. From her new position, it was a simple matter to hook her thumbs into Jack’s thong, pulling both it and those pants of hers off.</p><p>Breath heavy, with only some silk lingerie protecting her modesty, Miranda looked over Jack’s form. The younger biotic’s breath was every bit as heavy as hers. Her naked body, covered head-to-toe in tattoos, was enticing. Her breasts, voluptuous and appetizing things, called to Miranda like a Siren. And that <em>look </em>in Jack’s eye: confident, yes, but inviting. <em>Submissive</em>. Miranda had won.</p><p>She made a show of slipping out of her undergarment, watching desire grow in Jack’s eyes. She crawled over the younger woman, planting kisses and dragging her tongue over her tattoos. Eventually, she found her way back to Jack’s face. “Call me crazy,” Miranda whispered between the chaste kisses she planted on Jack’s lips, “but I think I love you.”</p><p>“We’re both fucking crazy,” Jack responded, threading her hands into Miranda’s hair.</p><p>Miranda’s hands began to wonder. Her left hand made its way down to Jack’s chest and began massaging those supple boobs of hers. Her right hand wandered lower, her fingers finding their way inside the tattooed woman's vagina.</p><p>Jack moaned into Miranda’s lips. Her legs wrapped around Miranda’s waist. She was hers. And Miranda couldn’t be more in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>